Two Faced Lovers
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Piko knew he could never truly love Kaito because all he had for him was lust, while the feelings he had for Gakupo were pure. Gaiko, mpreg, possible lemon(s). 『 Being tweaked! 』
1. Two hearts equal one

**A/N:** _ **I decided to make another Gakupo x Piko Fanfiction because there aren't many of them and I still have to update ''Hello, How Are You?". Ugh.**_

 _ **So school was canceled and I'm actually glad because I don't want to spend almost an hour being the**_ _ **only female in my Cyber Security class with a bunch of males**_ **.**

 _ **/Sobs**_

 _ **Sorry Kaito! I had to do it!**_

 _ **Note: The reason why I am not updating so much is because I'm making my own book and putting everything in order. It'll be full of yaoi and the two characters that claim to hate each other are actually madly in love with each other (they look a lot like Kanda and Allen which was purposely done by me).**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: Just do it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: vocaloidz r mien**_

* * *

'' _Love is the flower you've got to let grow.'' ―John Lennon._

* * *

 **XXX**

Love at first sight, hm? That was totally true on his side, but on the other person's side, not so much. He was only going for looks alone―his main goal was to find a partner for the night who would agree to sleep with him, tricking that person into thinking he cared about them, then leaving. There was a catch though...he knew that person all too well and knew that if something _were to happen_ he'd call the person who he gave his heart to with open hands, rip it out of them, to only chuck it at the concrete ground in front of the the public―for the entire world to see as the whitette's heart beat wildly within his chest, watching as his world literally crumbled down before him―he continued to watch as the heart he had―the heart that once glowed with such a sincere, bright, illuminating light was thrown against the sandy colored concrete ground in front of him. In his mind, he watched as the glass―once made of strong material―heart slammed against the ground, pieces shattering and quickly scattering across the ground as if they were in such a hurry to get away from their owner, they didn't have time to think about the consequences. All they could think about was running and never looking back, for they knew the look on the person's face was terrible―saddening even. It wouldn't satisfy the heart that was beating so fast, so loudly, he was sure that whoever was within earshot would be able to hear the loud thing. His ears burned with embarrassment. His heart pounded loudly like a drum within his ears as the only question, before the others appeared quickly afterwards, repeated itself like a broken record:

 _This isn't for real, right?_

 _Why me?_

 _What am I supposed to do now?_

Repeat.

The younger male took in a deep, shaky breath, knowing he 'loved' the man standing in front of him, but his intuition kept telling him that it was only lust―a mere infatuation with his looks. People supposedly shipped them―it's something that happened when you're hanging around a bunch of other pop stars that all live in Japan and move around from country to country, displaying their uniqueness, separating themselves from the others, showing how they're different and why―why they think they deserve to be musically better than others their age. He happened to be shipped with the person standing right in front of him―even most of his friends who were also popstars shipped him with the older male who was still somehow standing before him. So why did he feel that his entire world was already crashing down on him at such a young age? Well to be exact, he happened to be sixteen while the other male was at least―what? Eighteen? His ears throbbed violently―more violent than ever. He could even feel the tears welling up in his multi-colored eyes. They felt like they were stabbing at the sides of his eyes, making the pain more unbearable―the pain that made his heart throb with every second that went by. What should he do now? Walk away and pretend that they never had any type of connection whatsoever? He thought this man was different than everyone else―he believed his friends! They probably thought the two of them would be a 'perfect' match, then again, nothing was perfect so what was the point in using such an idealized word?

He wanted to focus mostly on his labored breathing alongside his heart rate that decided to spike within the few minutes of them both standing there. He had to tell him or it'd be all over. Searching for words seemed like something he'd do―he'd probably take forever just to find them since the possibility of them coming out wrong was as high as ninety percent. What did the older male expect him to say? He didn't know how to tell him about the secret he wanted to bury deep down, but knew within a few months that it'd resurface and people would question him about it. He wanted to face it and get it over and done with. Ever since he was a child, thanks to his 'shota' looks, he was always bullied for being 'girly'. It wasn't his fault! He was just born that way. Multi-colored eyes flashed with guilt, confusion, and a hint of anger lingering behind those two strong emotions that settled in before it. It was both their faults. He was stupid enough to say ''yes'' to him. He stared down at the black rain boots he was wearing with such determination he felt that if he were to continue staring down at them, he was sure they'd burst into flames―without a doubt.

The sounds of alarming bells went off in the whitette's head as he finally looked up from those black rain boots he decided to wear that day. Underneath the dark colored sweatshirt he wore was a shirt that resembled IA's along with a camisole underneath since all the girls replaced all his clothes with girly things―at least he still had his boxers instead of panties―they happened to be _very_ close to switching them out. If that happened, he'd probably die. Shaking his head, he gave his attention to the heart that continued to pound loudly within his chest as he finally opened his mouth to speak. It felt like the first time he'd spoken―as if they met just that day and didn't know one another up until now. Oh how he wished it was true. He wished he only met the person standing in front of him at that moment rather than earlier, because he felt like complete shit. He felt like emptying the contents of his stomach right then and there. A large wave of nausea washed over him, but luckily left as soon as it had come. He knew he had to tell the male in front of him what happened―to him―physically and mentally. For all he knew, he was scared as Hell and wanted some real answers, thinking that everything around him was just as fake as him ever since that night they both shared. He partially regretted it, then again, he didn't. Why didn't he? Well, he was―still is―in love with the idiotic person in front of him―wait, or was it lust? What in the Hell did lust feel like―what did _love_ feel like? It wasn't like he had been reincarnated―not that he knew of. How would he be able to tell the two apart? They were alike, right? The words slipped from his mouth, dancing around in the cold, now rainy, breeze that swept past the two of them. The rain started out light, but within seconds it was pouring down hard. He didn't care if he was going to get soaked. He just wanted to say his share, and see the other's reaction―most likely something similar to his own when he first found out. He was currently scared and confused―mostly scared because he didn't now how to deal with any of the things he was now going to have to face. After saying what he wanted to say, he pulled something―it looked like a liquid highliter, blue and taunting the both of them as it was revealed―out and flashed it at the other's face.

''I'm pregnant," were the only words he managed to say, his voice cracked a bit as he did so.

''That's a load of bullshit. You're _male_. You do know that it could be cancer, right? I'm pretty sure you're doing this to gain more attention from your fans. I swear you truly are an amature when it comes to your job. Are you going to tell me you're some type of female now―or are you going to tell me you're―''

''I'm not joking around. I even went and had both a blood test and pissed in a cup for people. Why would I joke around about something like this? I've always been serious about things, so what in the Hell gave you the right to think that I would prank you?'' The whitette rose his voice, gripping the pregnancy test with such force he was sure it'd snap if he didn't calm down. When was the time they were intimate? A month ago? Two―it had to have been almost two because they'd been ignoring each other for so long, and it took the young teenager a while to understand that what he had wasn't some type of bug that had decided to attack just him. He didn't know if it was possible for him nor did he think this would be the answer―something he'd never expected happened. He continued, his voice went immediately went down to a whisper, ''and to think that I thought I had _loved_ you. I'm such an idiot―and you're nothing but a fake―you're an asshole. I trusted you, but now I'm being thrown away like garbage.''

''I didn't have feelings for you whatsoever. You're just a naive idiot who gave me your innocence. It was your choice, not mine, Piko.''

''I guess you're right, Kaito,'' Piko looked up at the older male, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he was somehow able to keep them from spilling over. He flashed the older male his brightest―most fake smile ever before shoving the pregnancy test he'd took into his gray colored bag, slinging the strap over his head so he wouldn't have to bother with it when walking other than the times it slammed into his legs, causing him to lose a bit of his balance. He knew that the bluenette only had eyes for a certain yellow haired boy. He thought that he would be able to change the older male's mind. In the end, he obviously couldn't. All his efforts of getting the bluenette to notice him had failed miserably. The rain was the last of his worries. He pulled out his phone to stare at the white digits that appeared in front of him. Just by looking at the time he knew that he wouldn't get any rest until he confronted all his problems. He was already delaying a certain purplenette's confession towards him for quite some time now. He hadn't given Gakupo an answer since then―that happened to be at least a week or two ago―a week at the least. He was headed in the 'samurai' 's direction, already seeing people giving him weird looks. Luckily, he had bought some sunglasses not too long ago to prevent the ''All eyes on me!'' effect whenever he went out for something that no one else would get for him without trying to snap a picture or get an autograph. A long sigh slid from the whitette's lips.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Gakupo would've been his second choice. But if he truly did 'love' Kaito he wouldn't have fallen for someone else, right? His lust had been for Kaito and his love had been for Gakupo. He now felt extremely stupid for pushing the purplenette off and ignoring him for quite some time. He hadn't replied to anything the older male sent his way until now.

 _To: That Idiot I Possibly Love._

 _From: Piko Utatane._

 _Tuesday, 12:30 PM_

 _Status: Sent._

 _I'm coming over to your place, okay?_

The young male let out a long sigh once again―was it possible that being a pregnant male with so much shit on his shoulders that the only thing he could do was sigh? He pocketed the large phone in the pouch of his shirt. He wore a gray sweatshirt that zipped up, which he didn't feel like doing at the time, and black sweats. His shirt consisted of dark colors that would allow him to blend in with the crowd. He didn't even feel like putting his hood up. He just let the cool water soak into his clothing without a care in the world. Piko slid his thumbs into the holes he had made at the ends of the sweatshirt's sleeves, with a pair of fire truck-red scissors, nervously as he continued his journey to the samurai's house―if he was even there. He never stayed in one place thanks to his work. He was almost always on the move. One eye emerald while the other took on a sky-blue color both flashed when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate violently. The young singer―who mostly loved being on the piano―whipped his phone out, smiling lightly at the message he received from the other male.

His heart was thrown out a window not even twenty minutes ago, and here he was, smiling like a complete idiot―he wasn't smiling at anything silly the other had sent―he was smiling because he knew he that his feelings for the older male would possibly grow into something more―something other than the lust he had for Kaito―the mistaken love he had for the stupid idiot he thought would be able to change his mind if he worked hard enough to get the asshole to just notice him once. In English he had been forced to tell the class what he possibly wanted to be. He simply smiled and replied with: ''If I could be anything, I'd be a piece of paper because people use me then throw me away when they're done.'' flashing the entire class a bright, fake smile that had been forced―he had trained himself to give people fake smiles, tricking them into thinking he was whatever they even classified as 'perfect' anymore. People always thought he was okay―especially when he told them he was totally fine, but deep down, he wasn't. He was a complete wreck like he is now. He wanted to stand on the highest thing within the world, take in a deep breath, then scream at the top of his lungs to tell the world that he most definitely was not okay. Being a Vocaloid was hard work. There were song requests, new songs pouring in by the second, and he happened to be as girly as Len could get. He hated being 'shota'―he wanted to curse the person who thought it'd be funny to make him look, sing, and dance like a damn girl! Now he was a hermaphrodite! He partially hated it when people hacked into the system just to put _cat ears and a tail_ on him. Seriously―couldn't people do better―or could they _not_ do that? The young male glanced down at the message he received.

 _To: Chibi._

 _From: That Idiot I Possibly Love._

 _Tuesday, 12:33 PM_

 _Status: Sent._

 _Something happen? I'll call you right now._

Before Piko could process anything, the purplenette's ID appeared before him, making him more nervous than before―if possible. He debated on whether he should answer it or not, but answered the phone anyway, swiftly tapping the green button on the screen. He pressed the phone against his ear, a dark blush coating his cheeks. After hearing the other's soothing voice, all he wanted to do was end the call, curl up in a corner in his room with blankets surrounding him―the most he wanted to do right now was sleep away this nightmare. The whitette took in a shaky breath, gripping the phone hard, but not as hard as he liked to or he'd possibly end the call by accidentally pressing one of the many buttons on his phone.

'' _Are you okay?"_ Was the only thing that came from the sky-blue eyed male on the other end. He could tell he was truly worried about him―the thing was could he tell him about what had happened? How he told Kaito he was a complete asshole―how he was stupid enough to 'fall' for him and sleep with the idiot―could he tell the person, who was his second chance, that he was pregnant with Kaito's child? Honestly, he already felt tainted for having 'loved' Kaito in the first place. What was right and what was wrong now? For now, he'd have to seek out the rights and wrongs because he was sick of being naive. It was something he happened to be all along. It was like it had been encrypted into his blood―his DNA.

Licking his lips, Piko ran a hand through his snowy bangs. His breathing that he managed to calm was once again full of effort―he wanted to vomit. _Badly_. He didn't care he was in a public place. The teenager covered his free ear with the hand he had used to touch his hair with just seconds ago, squeezing the now warm flesh. When he finally replied, his bangs covered his face and his eyes stung with tears, ''N-no…''

'' _Can you tell me where you are? If you're not that far I'll probably walk.''_

''The coffee shop not far from your house,'' he quickly responded, shocking himself and the male on the other end of the line.

'' _I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"_

'''Kay,'' he heard the other hurriedly press the button that severed both their lines. He knew he'd be there in less than five minutes though, so why spend it crying? The whitette sat at a table away from other people―still outside―he plopped himself into a chair. Luckily the umbrellas the shop had were large enough to keep him from getting wet as he jerked his chair forwards. That was when the wait began, although he could already see the frantic male not far away from him―possibly a few blocks down―two to be exact. A long yawn passed from his mouth, but even though his eyes were only watering, he could already feel the fresh, warm wave of tears streaming down his face. He honestly didn't know what he wanted anymore―he was completely broken, as the other male could see as he approached the shaking form of the whitette in front of him.

Neither of them spoke as Gakupo moved a chair over to the whitette who finally decided to open his eyes, but refused to look at him. He noticed that the older male also happened to be wearing sunglasses.

''Chibi, look at me, please,'' the purplenette pressed on, sky-blue eyes that were clouded over a bit, making his eyes look like the sky that was beautiful not even half an hour ago. Once he was able to get Piko to turn his head to him, he offered a light smile to the boy. ''What exactly happened?''

He swallowed thickly, sliding his hand into the bag that he had been carrying that laid on the glass table in front of them both. He gripped the test in his right hand before glancing at the other with a terrified look on his face. ''Are you sure you'd want to deal with this? I mean, I've already caused you so much trouble by dragging you away from whatever you were doing―''

''You aren't troubling me. I'm doing this because I love you, Chibi. I can handle anything, trust me. So stop acting like you're burdening everyone―let your friends who want to help help you in carrying your burdens. You're still young.''

''So what you're saying is that an old man is in love with me, and in return, I'm in love with an old man?''

''I'm not old, idiot.''

''Is that so?" A teasing smirk appeared on the whitette's face.

''Stop changing the subject.''

A pout formed in place of the playful smirk that had once been there, ''fine,'' he took the pregnancy test in one hand while pointing at it with his other hand's index finger, watching the other's reaction which didn't happen to be much. ''But I'd rather discuss this somewhere else.''

''Is that a pregnancy test?''

''No, Sherlock, you're obviously British, right?"

''Japanese.''

''Don't get smart,'' the whitette said while shoving the test back into his bag. The two of them headed back to Gakupo's place, seeing as they didn't want to draw attention.

 **XXX**

Once at the purplenette's place, they both removed their sunglasses, sighing happily as they were now able to do whatever they pleased without being mobbed by fans and interviewers. Piko dropped his bag onto the coffee table that sat in the living room before curling up on the couch, already exhausted from the day that he still had to get past. It was like running up a large hill, to only fall down and roll the rest of the way, but not choosing to give up on surpassing the hill. A groan slid from the whitette's lips as he watched the other male remove the pants he had been wearing, to reveal a pair of basketball shorts that were underneath ( **A/N:** Don't ask me how this worked. I typed this at one in the morning). Other than that he had a gray shirt on, but nothing interesting was printed on the said shirt anymore. The younger boy who was drenched had been given clothes before he jumped onto the couch. The whitette was also wearing shorts but they were too big for him and barely clung to his female-like hips. He wore a black blue longsleeved shirt that exposed his right shoulder while his left was covered by the rest of the shirt. He was happy the older male had thumb holes for him to slip his thumbs through.

Seeing as Piko didn't plan on covering his shoulder, Gakupo mentally rolled his eyes and remembered to make the younger male from now on wear things that were too large for him. The purplenette crawled on top of the whitette, using his knees to force apart Piko's legs which allowed him to slip the rest of himself through the younger male who wrapped his leg around the older male's hips, smiling even though he looked like a complete idiot at the moment.

''How far along are you now?" Gakupo asked, running his hand against the small bulge that Piko's stomach gave. Even though it wasn't his child, he was still full of excitement. He leaned down to affectionately nuzzle the whitette's exposed neck―the said boy reluctantly turned his head to the side to allow the other to do what he pleased.

He felt the older male's tongue make contact with his pale flesh, sending shivers down his spine while doing so. His thinking was already getting fuzzy thanks to the other male. ''About two or three months―I'm not very sure because I thought the pregnancy test I first took was fooling around with me― _nya_!''

 _There_. Gakupo grinned against the younger boy's flesh, sucking, biting and nipping at the same spot that made the said whitette moan from underneath him.

''Since when did you love me, Chibi?"

''Shortly after 'falling in love' with Kaito, but I was sure it had been another small crush that would soon fade into nothing. After thinking about it, I realized that what I had for Kaito was lust, not what I have for you.''

''What do you have for me?" He purred out.

Piko swallowed as Gakupo removed his face from the boy's neck to look directly into his mismatched eyes with raw emotions swimming in each other's' eyes. It was like they were each looking deeply into a mirror and seeing nothing but their reflection―this was something neither of them had shared with other people.

''Sincere love.''

''Look, I love you too, and I'm sorry I didn't notice how much of an asshole Kaito could―would be. None of us knew until he decided to show his true colors,'' the male with violet hair watched as the boy beneath him brought both hands to his face, pulling him down for a small kiss before whispering out:

''It's fine. I'm here, you're here and that's all that matters at the moment.''

''Mmmh,'' Gakupo smiled, pressing back into the kiss before removing himself from the younger male, ''let's get you into bed. I'm pretty sure you're exhausted after all this happening in one day, right?"

The purplenette only received a sleepy nod from the whitette that was yawning and rubbing his eyes so innocently with his small hands. The both of them quickly headed to the purplenette's bedroom and didn't care about anything other than getting the pregnant male into bed. They laid facing each other, Piko's left leg wrapped around Gakupo while the said male had his arms wrapped protectively around the younger male whose other leg was tangled up with his. The violet haired male planted a kiss on to the pianist's forehead, earning a soft, sincere smile from the said boy before they both slowly drifted off to sleep with multiple blankets on the extremely large bed that the other pop star had.

Maybe he could continue on with Gakupo now that he was able to get over Kaito. He was sick of being fake and wanted badly to express his emotions in ways other than singing and playing the piano. He knew he was madly in love with Gakupo.

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **Because these two need more mpreg. I'm totally not sorry for typing this. It was meant to turn out exactly like this so if you don't like how I set this up, get out because I'm pretty sure this is the best mpreg of Gakupo x Piko you'll be reading for now―until people possibly find out more on this ship. It's adorable so I don't understand why people don't ship them. Honestly, they're literally inside the lookalike gang.**_

 _ **Review if you like it so far!**_


	2. Together

**A/N:** _**So I've been extremely bored and felt the need to update this while retyping ''A Thousand Years Ninetails''. I realized that I messed up some things in that story and would like to redo it. I also finished ''Mother's Rosario''s new chapter. I had been meaning to get around to typing the rest of it since I had half of it typed and done. I just needed to finish the rest of it. I'm on a roll for updating things atm. Feels good to be typing again.**_

 _ **The Police Of FanFiction 2016- I felt that I kind of rushed it a bit and might fix it sometime (meaning in a thousand years since I'm as lazy as a cat). Other than that, I'm glad you like it so far!**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: Very much so.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. Is. Mine.**_

* * *

'' _The most satisfying thing in life is to have been able to give a large part of one's self to others.'' ―Pierre Teilhard de Chardin._

* * *

 **XXX**

Mismatched eyes slowly, yet fluidly fluttered open, focusing on the empty space that laid before him. A small, unnoticeable frown wrote itself across the young male's face while his pale right hand slithered over to the spot as if to confirm that no one was sleeping beside him now that he was awake. The afternoon sunlight that had once shone through the blinds had now weakened to a dark shade of indigo, speckled with a few white spots―most of the spots were helicopters or something other than what he always wanted to get a better look at―the stars. The window taunted him from where he laid on the bed, but he didn't bother to get up, knowing that if he did, he'd probably tire himself out to the point of sliding off the edge of how much he could endure. During the past few months before he told Kaito, Piko hadn't been getting the sleep that he desperately needed due to the nightmares he somehow picked up after that _night_ with the said blue haired male who deceived him and his closest friends. He knew Miku would be the one to punish the bluenette for being such a cruel person and that she'd worry about Piko a bit more than she already was. Rin was the same way―most of the girls worried about him because of how shota he and Len were, but more importantly because they all cared about him deeply―mostly because they loved dressing him up. He cared for everyone as much as they cared about him. The only person who rose above them all in the beginning was Kaito. Only until he realized that lust was the only thing that he felt for the older male, unlike Gakupo whom he felt true love for. The young male who was at least three months along shifted slightly when feeling the pain of sleeping on one side, for quite some time without anything to cushion his pregnant belly, shoot through his lower abdomen. Piko had wanted to get up, only he was a bit too lazy to do so.

A cool breeze swept across the room as the young boy's mouth opened wide enough to allow a long, soft sigh pierce through the silence that overtook the entire room. The breeze seemed to whisk the breath away from him like a soul drifting through the wind on it's way to the sky overhead―on it's way to the stars to become one just like them. A brilliant ball of gas that's millions of miles away burning bright enough for one to see if it happened to be large enough for one to see. Piko's eyes flicked over to the door that was partially open, light streamed through the open section of the door, warm and welcoming. He sighed before pushing himself into a sitting position, then from there he slid out of bed still wearing those basketball shorts Gakupo had lent him―even the shirt that, thankfully, covered up his pregnant belly since he didn't feel like answering anyone's questions if the purplenette had someone over―then again who would be over at this time of the hour? It was at least four in the morning and he had woken up _alone_ in bed. The worst part of it all was that he almost freaked out when Gakupo's protective arms weren't wrapped around him anymore. Instead, he was surrounded by a bunch of pillows and soft, fluffy blankets that welcomed him in just like the light. If you looked at it from the right perspective, you could see that it looked like a type of nest.

He swept a pale, gentle hand across the stomach that was now showing itself due to the whitette having placed his free hand on his hip, allowing it to jut out just a bit. A smile graced his features before he wandered off around the house in search of his boyfriend. After minutes of searching, he happened to find the older male sitting with his back to him on the living room's couch. The older male's ears were plugged up with headphones while music sheets were spread across the coffee table in front of him. A few other music sheets and important papers laid on the cushion next to him as well, but not as many as there were on the coffee table. Not wanting to disturb―more like break his concentration―him, Piko turned around and began heading for the room he had first been placed in, feeling sleep hit him in the face once again. Just as he was leaving, Gakupo removed his headphones from his ears, turned around and called the younger male over, noticing―taking in every detail with those blue eyes of his. They were like the sky itself, only trapped within. He was also able to catch a glimpse of the lingering smile in Piko's mismatched eyes. It only made him, himself smile. Even though the being in the whitette's stomach wasn't his, he'd learn to love it as much as he currently loved Piko. He did know one thing: It would take time, time for them both to get used to. Time for them to learn. The thing that made it easier was that they were both willing, considering the fact that Gakupo had already finished school and Piko happened to be younger than everyone at his school, only making it worse for the young star. If the worst scenario came, he'd have to take online classes just to hide his belly from everyone. He didn't want people to know about his condition.

The ahoge atop Piko's head twitched as if to accept all the comfort the older male had given him over the past few hours―and how willing he was towards the said boy. The whitette plopped himself down on Gakupo's lap, allowing the other to wrap his arms around Piko, but once his hands landed on the said boy's stomach he flinched away like he'd been slapped. Gakupo took it as a sign to back off, but Piko opened his mouth to speak.

''All you did was surprise me, so you didn't do anything wrong. It felt electrifying―in a good way though since it was a very welcoming gesture.''

Gakupo let out a loud yawn, eyes watering as he did so. He then placed a kiss on top of the whitette's silky hair, his eyes closed for a brief second before opening once again. Piko could see the older male didn't get much sleep other than the hour or two he'd slept with Piko before leaving. The younger male hid his face within the purplenette's neck, sighing loud enough for the both of them to hear, he knew that they'd have to do something for his schooling, but neither of them wanted to talk about it at the moment. They just wanted to be in each other's arms, feeling completely protected now that they had each other. Sure Piko had thought about his current job and what he'd have to do about it―most likely try to get put on some type of leave that was long enough for him to stay with the baby after it had been born. He should at the very least get one to three months to spend with his baby rather than having to go back to work almost straight away.

Another sigh, this one content, slipped from the whitette's lips. The older of them both, partially irritated at how the shirt the whitette was currently wearing happened to be covering up the small stomach that was showing but not enough for it stick out. A small wave of pain crawled up the right side of Piko's lower abdomen, causing him to wince in pain, yet it was not enough to be categorized as severe. Just as the pain seemed to worsen a bit, Gakupo's fingers slid under the shirt he was wearing and began to rub soothing circles near the said spot. It helped Piko relax and get used to the feeling of hands other than his on his stomach―not that he didn't like the feeling. It just felt... _different_. He most likely wouldn't complain out loud unless he was totally uncomfortable with it. The older male placed the free hand that he had on Piko's forehead. The touch contrasted against the warm flash he was currently dealing with.

Gakupo's voice pierced through the things Piko was dwelling on, ''Do you want me to open a window?"

''No. Just stay here with me, and―and don't let go,'' he huffed out, eyebrows knotting together as he felt butterflies return to his stomach for the millionth time―this time they were stronger than the other times, ''God, this is horrible. Can I just vomit, curl up, then die?''

''Unfortunately, no. I don't need to be a single parent. I'd rather have you here with me―by my side,'' Gakupo chuckled out the rather cheesy line before pressing a kiss to Piko's left cheek, he watched as a small smile spread across the boy's face. For once he didn't look like he was in pain or seemed to be hiding things behind his back like a child who was about to receive a scolding from it's parents for doing something that he shouldn't have done. But it was his fault. Kaito had fooled them all and tricked them into thinking that he'd actually love someone as kind as Piko, even though deep down he never could. The whitette dozed off, the smile still visible on his lips. His entrancing mismatched eyes had already closed, exposing long, white eyelashes that twitched every few seconds before he saw that the pregnant male had fully fallen asleep or at least deep within sleep enough for him to brush those snowy white bangs out of the young male's face. Before Gakupo knew it a smile had bloomed on his own face. He now knew something new about Piko―something he hadn't actually put quite a lot of thinking into until now.

Piko's smiles were contagious. And he gladly accepted them.

The mood then shifted back to Kaito, of course; the one who ruined everything and thought that he had to be just 'perfect' in order to stab everyone in the back with knives―Hell, he should've used a sword if he wanted to impale so many people from behind without having to use more than one knife for one person when you could just slam a sword into the person's chest without them even knowing up until the last second or even _minute_. Anger coursed through the purplenette, but he knew he couldn't make any rash decisions for the time being, considering the vulnerable state Piko was currently within, the whitette would possibly lash out at any given moment if he were to confront Kaito about the situation, already aware that Piko had talked to the bluenette about it before he retreated to the purple haired singer, seeking comfort and support with the decisions he had made. Gakupo's thumb brushed against the smooth skin of Piko's belly, the smile once again gracing the beautiful whitette's features. Maybe he should take the boy back to the room before he fell even deeper into the tides of sleep―something he had desperately needed at the time, due to all the nightmares he had and flashes, vomiting, and dizziness; he hadn't been able to sleep quite right for a few weeks after having his innocence gladly ripped from him. This was the time when he needed to step in or something would go wrong.

''Chibi―'' he nuzzled the sleeping whitette before giving the said boy a swift kiss on his nearest cheek, ''―can you eat something before you sleep. Please?"

A labored sigh slid from the boy as his mismatched eyes opened―the right one green and the left blue. Both were breathtaking―astonishing to him. Every time he looked into those eyes of Piko's, they somehow would manage to take all the breath from him away in an heartbeat. White eyelashes fluttered once again before his eyes fully opened, gazing up into the purplenette's sky-blue eyes. If they both were to talk about what they loved about each other, they'd end up saying cheesy things, something they both seemed like they wanted to do, but Gakupo had other plans. He wanted Piko to get the well-earned sleep that he hadn't had for almost three months. He wondered how the young male had been able to deal with all the vomiting, outbursts, and other problems before he had contacted Kaito _then_ him. Did he cower into a corner, sobbing until the morning light reached his eyes? Did he vomit, but not eat much afterwards? Was his heart torn? Did he eat and sleep enough? No one other than Piko could answer his questions, put his worrying to an ease. Just how did he intend to work his way around to the questions without the whitette catching on? That right there was the ultimate trick. Something he could possibly put off unless he actually needed such questions answered. As if sensing the questions that filed into Gakupo's mind, Piko's eyes flashed with a smile lingering within. Piko grabbed at the long purple hair that framed Gakupo's face, running his fingers through the soft strands, ''It's too much effort. I'm going to throw it up either way,'' he sighed, as if giving up on bothering to stuff his face with food like he used to. The want flashed, trying to hide itself within his eyes, yet Gakupo spotted it.

''You should still eat something. Afterwards you'll probably feel way better than you do right now which is like shit, I'm guessing.''

''I'm not craving anything at the moment though.''

''What's the first thing that comes into your mind? Or I'll make something for you since I don't want you burning my kitchen down.''

''Who says I'm a bad cook?"

''I do. I've heard tales of your cooking―''

Piko laughed, ''Did Miku or Iroha tell you about that?"

''Both of them told me that you had almost burned down the school's General foods department while trying to make cupcakes.''

''Cupcakes.''

''Is that what you want now―cupcakes at four in the morning?''

''Yes. Or an orange. I told you I'm not that hungry,'' Piko whined, nuzzling the older male's neck once again.

''An orange. Maybe something that will actually fill you up rather than keep you going for thirty minutes.''

''Don't judge.''

''Not judging. I don't want you to die from starvation.''

''Okay, Okay. I know what I want now.''

''Let's hear it.''

''I want a sandwich that has tomatoes and bacon.''

''I'll have to buy bacon and tomatoes in the morning then.''

A giggle erupted from the half-asleep whitette, ''It's already morning.''

''Well, sorry. I was working on stuff until you came and tried to take off on me.''

''I didn't want to bother you.''

''You weren't. We should probably get back in bed if you'll still want something that has bacon _and_ tomatoes in it. Let's just hope you don't change your mind. You can come shopping with me if you'd like?"

''Well I need something to do other than fret about my work and how I'm going to have to start doing school online now. Should I bring my stuff over to you place or do you want to summon me?"

''I don't live that far from you so you could walk or I could walk, but then again, walking is good for pregnant people―especially in the beginning.''

''Are you a pregnancy expert now?" The pain that had appeared before was now reappearing in the same spot, earning a groan from the whitette who shifted in Gakupo's lap. He would soon get up either way, seeing as he still wanted to do nothing but sleep at the moment, yet he was entertained with the conversation he was having with the other Asian male. He seemed to have matured even more―if possible. He was extremely willing on his end of their relationship. All Piko had to do was accept the fact that he loved the said male.

''Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" He shrugged, realizing the pain in the younger's stomach had returned like a cat appearing only for it's meals, possibly scratching the person feeding it in the process. He leaned into Gakupo's gentle touch, thankful that he had someone to help him. The samurai android silently nuzzled the younger looking android, smiling happily before breaking the silence that had once again befallen the two who seemed to not care either way. They didn't seem like they'd want to do anything just yet. They were lazy like cats sunbathing in patches of sunlight, rolling around lazily, not fully knowing if the sun would return the next day, warm and welcoming as usual.

''Seeing as you're closer to finishing your classes rather than everyone else you could probably convince the school to get you to do online classes. And we should get you into a clinic so you can get prenatal vitamins seeing as you haven't been to one since the incident that happened. You freaked out after hearing the results of your blood _and_ urine tests.''

''I don't like being near those assholes. I don't like needles either. When I ran out I was terrified...I-I couldn't…'' tears welled up in the whitette's eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them away. He took deep breaths, pressing his back against Gakupo's chest to seek the comfort that laid within the said man.

Gakupo realized this and pulled the younger male in closer to him, nuzzling the boy's neck. ''Don't worry. You're fine now and nothing can harm you when you're with me.''

''Thank you,'' Piko breathed out, now rubbing at what was left of the tears that lingered in his eyes. ''I'll need to schedule for an ultrasound sometime soon. It's been over the recommended amount of time. It should've taken place a few weeks ago, but I was scared to death of what the outcome would be. I didn't know something like _this_ ―'' he placed a hand atop the almost nonexistent belly that would show more than it already was, ''―would, no, could happen. I just hope that I'm not carrying more than one, seeing as one would be enough for me to handle with all the other things that's going on in my life at the moment. There's my career, school, being an android, you, then this.''

''I'm here for the both of you so don't go around taking on all this burden like it's yours to shoulder― _alone_ at that. You're not alone.''

''I just wonder how I'm going to tell the rest of the squad―I don't know if I can even tell them. I'll probably have to make a few more appearances at concerts before I disappear for the next six to eight months. I'd like to spend some time with the baby, you know. It's supposedly good for mothers to spend time before returning to their natural daily routines, and I'd most likely become more attached. Either way, I do not like the sound of leaving my child so soon after birth.''

''The squad should take it fine. The girls will that is. What they'll want to do more than anything in the world once you tell them is to get you ready for a baby shower. And I'm afraid you know how those girls can overdo things. They'd _want_ _and need_ to overdo this since they want us to be happy. I'll probably let them do whatever they like when orchestrating the shower.''

A melodic laugh sounded from the pregnant male who had covered his mouth from sight with a fist, smiling. ''I can see all of that happening. I on the other hand will not let them go overboard with the shower―especially not the cake. I don't want leek flavored cake or orange flavored cake. I don't want Miku trying to stuff leeks into the cake when I'm not looking because I know she'll try each second she gets.''

''Ah, I remember your birthday last year. That was laughable.''

Piko elbowed Gakupo in the stomach, earning a grunt in response.

''She had leeks on everything―my cake, cupcakes―from the wrapping paper to the _walls_. I don't want to know how she could get leek _wallpaper_ without me noticing it,'' a shiver slid it's way down PIko's spine, slow and glacial-like which only made it worse for the young teen. When the shivers subsided after a few minutes, he calmed down enough to allow his eyelids to sag as if they were heavy like lead.

''Sleeping on me now, are you?" The purplenette questioned while those mismatched eyes of Piko's finally closed. The two of them took in a breath, yet Piko didn't respond. He kept his eyes closed, clearly exhausted today as well. And it was only the beginning of the day. Maybe he'd let the younger male sleep in for a while until lunch time when he'd take the said boy out but not without something to hide away the small bump that would show―if there was a wind it would show up more likely. Gakupo himself happened to be exhausted as well from the hours and hours he spent working on a song's melody to creating the lyrics (with some help from other androids). He just hoped that no one would try to hack into Piko's system later on, almost always resulting in him having _cat ears and a tail_ along with something else―something that would stand out. One time it happened to be a bow, the other time they tried to go swimming but found out the whitette had a stomach piercing. A few times it would be strange tattoos or designs that people had decided to place on the Sony android. This time would be different though. He was pregnant and no one would want someone hacking in while carrying could possibly worsen the situation. Pregnant males―Piko in this situation would be considered weaker than a pregnant _woman_. The fact that the whitette's organs would have to adjust to the situation make him able to catch things easily.

Then again, cat ears alongside a tail didn't seem _that_ bad…

Gakupo let out a long sigh, sky-blue eyes shimmering with amusement. He rhythmically ran his fingers through the whitette's hair, quickly rewarded with the soft sound, of what sounded like, purring that erupted from his throat. He was clearly content and Gakupo planned that Piko should stay that way throughout the pregnancy in case any risks would have to be taken due to his situation being different and the fact that his body was more feminine, he'd at least have a few nonlethal pregnancy and birth complications―the birth being the most serious―something they both should look out for as the pregnancy progresses. But with Gakupo helping, the younger teenager surely would pull through without any problems whatsoever. The only thing they both could possibly be at the moment was optimistic. _Very_ optimistic―up until the end. Hope was another important factor that could be thrown in against optimism. Optimism wasn't always Gakupo's thing. It had mostly been Piko's, causing people to assume he would be more female than male, considering the fact that his female friends had completely wiped out his wardrobe and replaced it with girly things (other than his boxers, so he was fine with that). Although he had a feeling deep inside that was telling him he'd wake up to see what he feared, he pushed the thoughts away.

Sighing in complete bliss, Gakupo continued running his fingers through the other's silky white hair. It made him look like an angel, but he had never seen an angel in all his years of living so he assumed that Piko was more beautiful than anything he had laid eyes upon―if he did stumble upon an angel, he'd still think the same thing. Piko made angels look horrible. He was beauty itself. Breathtaking, captivating, and definitely mesmerizing within his own eyes. That was something he'd _never_ forget.

They were in this thing together.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I'm happy I was able to finish this. I had been trying to figure out how to finish this chapter, but didn't know exactly** _ **how**_ **to.**

 **Be sure to review if you like it so far!**


End file.
